There is a rapidly growing trend toward mobile and remote data access over high-speed communication networks, such as provided by 3G or 4G cellular services. For example, using these services, users now rely on their smartphones for texting, access to email, banking, and social media, and for sending and receiving pictures and video.
Typically, wireless network performance depends in part on the quality of the transmission channel. For example, if the channel conditions are good, the network may perform with higher speed and capacity than when the channel conditions are poor. To obtain the best network performance, wireless networks may rely on user devices to report control information back to the network. The control information includes parameters indicating the channel conditions and/or transmission parameters. For example, one parameter is referred to as a channel quality indicator (CQI) and another parameter is referred to as a rank indicator (RI). One way user devices report control information back to the network is through a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). The network receives the control information over this shared channel and uses the received parameters to adjust data transmissions for optimum performance based on the received parameters.
As the control information on the PUSCH is received at a central server on the wireless network, it is processed to obtain the actual control parameters. For example, the processing may include IDFT, demapping, descrambling and combining. However, the parameters in the control information may be interdependent, such that one parameter is used to determine other parameters. For example, conventional systems may fully decode the RI value, so that another parameter, such as the CQI value, can be determined by using the RI value. Thus, conventional systems may receive and inefficiently process the control information in a serial fashion, which may result in reduced performance.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a mechanism that efficiently processes control information in a receiver to overcome the problems of conventional systems.